Pink Haired Sensei
by kuneko1207
Summary: Sakura fills in as a teacher. But teaching the Uchiha twins didn't turn out to be easy; she has a crush on their father, Uchiha Sasuke. Not only that, she finds herself getting involved in their family's mess. Secrets about Sasuke's ex-wife started uncovering... What is the truth? Is his wife really dead?
1. Confusion

**Pink Haired Sensei**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the cover pic.

* * *

**Chapter One: Confusion**

The smell of coffee and my wonderful phone were my saviors. Please try to notice the sarcasm on the last part.

I have been using this phone for six years! Yes, six years! I had it fixed, fifteen times! I don't have a wardrobe full of clothes neither do I have ten pairs of shoes!

Why am I complaining? Well that's simple our _dear_ dad left us with his debt before he passed away five years ago.

Now, I'm stuck, helping out my mother at our family cafe. If you thought I'm working as a waiter or a cashier then you are wrong. Some high-school kids did that for their part-time job. Whereas, me? I work as a...? Do I even have a job?

You wouldn't call it a job; I lock up the cafe when everyone's done, that's my job. I have to check the place before I close the cafe. Our cafe opens at six in the morning and closes at six in the evening. We used to close the place at eight, but since I took care of the –closing, locking whatever– job we changed it to six.

It's still morning; I have to stick around here for twelve or eleven hours.

I had to drop out of college because my mom and sis couldn't pay for my fees. I had to give up on my _dream _of becoming a doctor just because of the debt! That stupid debt!

I was reading a newspaper when the door flung open... mom? Why did she come through the front door?

She had this worried look on her face and was breathing heavily. All eyes were on her.

"Mom, did something happen?" I asked as I laid down the newspaper. "Your sister fractured her leg!" she replied shaking my shoulders. "Oh."

"She fractured her leg!" she repeated.

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be with her?"

"I thought it'd be better if I went there with you. She's at the hospital with Ken."

"And here I thought you did run over there the moment you heard she fractured her leg, but I guess I was wrong. And how did Ken land into the hospital before you?"

Mom looked at me with an annoyed look that said your-sister-fractured-her-leg-and-you're-throwing-stupid-questions sort of look. Yeah, _that_ long. I gave up, and took my satchel from the counter.

The person that we're talking about is my elder sister, Shizuko. She's a middle-school teacher and works part time as a home tutor for elementary students. Her boyfriend is a high-school teacher, so that's why he was with her when she fractured her leg.

I hope my idiotic sister is okay. And mom is hyperventilating like crazy. Isn't it just a minor fracture?

. . .

The doctor told us to let her rest for at least four months.

Shizuko was on the hospital bed, her hands intertwined with her oh-so-dear boyfriend, Ken.

Let me tell you more about her relationship with her Ken. They have been dating ever since they were in middle-school, boring right? Dating the same guy for years, is totally out of my league. My sister's twenty eight and they are finally engaged after all those years! Thank god. She's getting married in August. Now's February, so she's lucky that she doesn't have to worry that much about her leg.

"Sakura, are you still jobless?"

Did she just ask me that?

"Shizu, are you pouring salt over my wounds?" I asked, taking a sit next to her.

"Why do you always think of me like that?"

"Like what?"

"You know like...uh...okay! Forget that. I need you to do something for me."

"Don't tell me that I have to look after you?"

"Sakura, I'll take care of that," her –_sweet_– boyfriend replied.

"I want you to take my job."

"I have to work at your school?! I can't do that! I don't even have a..."

"I'll be taking leave from the school and I'm not telling you to work there, permanently. Instead, I want you to home school two kids."

"What? I thought you worked part time as a home-tutor not as a home-school teacher?"

"Yes, home school. I want you to become a substitute teacher for them for these few months. You can keep the money, is it a deal? Maybe you can buy a new phone with that," she said with a smirk on her face.

How did she know my weakness? I'm really sensitive when it comes to –buying a phone.

"Okay. If money's on the line I'm there. It's a deal. How old are those kids? Does that mean I have to travel from one house to another?"

"You ask too many questions. The kids that I'm talking about are fraternal twins; you don't have to travel from one place to another as they live under the same _roof_. They're five years old, a girl and a boy."

"I'm home-schooling five year old's?"

Teaching kids are not in my _'to do list'_.

She gave me a questioning look at my question. Let me tell you something, she can easily read me.

"They pay one thousand dollars a month."

"Where do they live?" she hit my weak spot.

But I agreed as I desperately needed a phone and a pair of shoes. One thousand dollars a month, yes a month!

Where can you get a better job? My question is – how rich are these kids? They're being home schooled so that means that they have parents who earn a fortune. At last I know how my sister bought those five inch –_Jimmy Choo_– heels of her's.

I'm good with kids, so it wouldn't be a big deal, would it?

. . .

These kids might be spoiled brats. Come on! Look at the size of this house. How many people live here? I'll never understand rich people and their ego.

After minutes of buzzing, a hot-tall-sexy guy opened the door.

It felt like one of those shojou manga moments where the female character meets the school's hottest guy.

His frown is so charming, I don't know why. When did frowns become so charming? He must be their brother. This home schooling thing wouldn't be so bad like I expected. Love you sis!

A blush brushed my cheeks when I saw his face. Is he human?

"Uh...um...I'm the substitute teacher, Haruno Sakura. Shizuko's younger sister. I wouldn't be starting classes right away, but I wanna meet the kids. Ren and Reiko Uchiha, am I correct?" I asked looking up from the piece of paper that Shizuko gave me.

"Hn."

He's not the _talking _type, but that makes him hotter!

"I wanna get to know them as we'll continue classes starting tomorrow. And also, I don't want them to feel awkward around me."

"Hn."

Reminder, I need to call Piggy when I get back.

"And you must be their brother, you're hot." I wasn't in my right mind… What am I supposed to do now! I slapped my hands over my mouth, blushing beet red.

"No. I'm their father."

My hands fell from my mouth. My eyes were as wide as saucers. My jaw was on the floor. I used a lot of my(s), I know.

He's has a great sense of humor doesn't he? He's so funny. Ha-ha...

"You have a great sense of humor!" I slapped my hands on his shoulder. I was totally acting out of character.

He looked at me with an annoyed look on his face.

"So, where can I meet Mister Uchiha Sasuke?"

"I'm Uch-"

"Papa! Reiko is bullying me!" A five year old boy came running with tears in his eyes.

"Papa...?"

The guy picked up the five year old in his arms and the let the small kid _rant_ whatever he was planning to rant. I stood there fixed on the spot, gawking at the scene. Just then another five year old came running.

"Reiko, I told you not to bully your brother."

"Papa, I didn't!" she whined.

"She did!"

"I did not!" the girl threw up her arms in frustration.

"Papa, look she's being mean," the boy started wailing.

The girl so called Reiko turned towards me and said something, totally unexpected, "Papa, why is pink panther here?"

All of their eyes were on me.

The hot guy turned out to be a married man and a father of two kids, and the kids thought that I'm _Pink Panther_. Can't get any better...a really confusing start for a really confusing life.

I'm mentally, emotionally and physically heartbroken. Though my heart is not physically broken, I might be already dead if my heart is broken in half. Well that's not the matter.

The actual problem is; I'm in their living room. I wish I could disappear on the spot. The three –the hot looking father, Reiko and Ren, were sitting in front of me. I could only fidget.

I can't believer that I _accidentally_, _unknowingly _flirted with my students' father. I wish I could bang my big forehead on a brick wall.

"Papa, is she our teacher?" Reiko pointed her finger at me. Isn't it rude to point fingers?

"Aa."

"Papa, she looks like a cotton candy."

I twitched. First, I looked like a cartoon character then second, I became a cotton candy. And papaUchiha didn't deny. This family is missing some _basic manners_.

"But I think she looks pretty, Rei."

I guess 'Rei' is a nickname for his sister. I think I'm gonna like that kid and as for his sister, I'll have to wait.

"Ren, I think her eyes are prettier."

"No, her hair is prettier!"

"Her eyes!"

I think I like both of them.

"Hair!"

"Eyes!"

"Hair!"

"Eyes!"

"What are you two debating over?"

The heated debate came to a halt when a woman –the prettiest I've ever seen– came into the room. She must be the Uchiha's wife! Her hair was silky black and her million dollar smile...I was totally out of the list.

Now I know why the Uchiha kids are so good looking. They have good looking parents, duh!

The two kids folded their arms and pouted and their mother patted on their heads, lovingly. She was glowing. She's a goddess. She didn't notice - the pink blob - me, sitting in the room.

She turned to me with her smile. Dear god, please make me disappear from here. I beg you. Please!

"You must be Shizuko-chan's sister. You're prettier than I thought you'd be."

She called me _pretty_. I love this woman. That Uchiha is so lucky. I don't know why, but I'm jealous. She screams 'perfect'!

"It's nice to meet you too," I greeted formally and bowed in front of her.

"No. No. Please don't do that it makes me old," she waved her hand, her ladylike laugh melted me.

"You're not old! You look younger than me! You're one of the prettiest women that I have ever seen!" I explained, using my whole body to describe how beautiful she looks. You know what I mean?

She giggled at my clown like actions.

"Sasu-chan, I like their new teacher. She so sweet," she said and turned towards her husband who had annoyed look on his face.

Wait, did she just call her _own _husband 'Sasu-chan'? That's new. I have never heard married couples call each other like that. It sounds kind of cute...? Look, now I gushing over a married couple.

"Grandma, I like her too, but Reiko doesn't."

"Grand-ma-ma…?"

The family turned their attention to me.

Did I say something wrong? Oh, right. I just call the Uchiha's wife, grandma.

"Did you say something?"

"N-Nothing! How's the weather," what did I just ask?

"Fine… I forgot to ask your name, dear."

"Haruno Sakura. Ma'am."

"Ma'am? Just call me..."

"Uchiha-san, your husband is here," a maid came in.

"He's early. I'll be there," she turned towards me with her smile, "Sakura-chan, I'll leave you with Sasu-chan. I'm sorry about the interruption, please excuse me," with that she left the room.

After she left realization struck me. Her husband is still in the room and the maid said that her husband is here. Don't get me wrong, but how many husbands does she have? She doesn't look like someone who…I'll stop here.

"Papa, can I go? Grandpa's here!" Reiko jumped up and down.

Grandpa? My head's not functioning at the moment.

"I wanna go too!" Ren joined his sister.

"Sure," papa Uchiha replied.

Only the Uchiha and I are left in the room.

What should I do? Should I smile at him or should I start a conversation?

While I was deep in my thoughts, I didn't see him stand up.

"Huh?" that's the only word that came out of my mouth.

He was now standing in front of me. His figure was shadowing over me. Okay, there was no shadow in the room, I'm just saying.

Out of nowhere he leaned down.

He's freakin' married! What if his wife finds out! To be honest...I wouldn't mind if he kissed me...I shouldn't be thinking like this!

"U-U-Uchiha-san...?" I stuttered.

"Hn."

His face was only a few centimeters away.

"W-W-What are y-you..."

"She's my mom."

"W-Who?"

"The woman who just left is my mom."

He's a freaking psychic! He just read my mind. And what the hell is he talking about? People can read me too damn easily!

He went back to his posture and walked back a few steps with a smirk on his face.

"Sakura-chan, would you like some tea? My husband's here."

"Uh...?"

"I forgot to introduce myself. You can call me Mikoto. I'm the twins' grandmother."

She's not his wife? What's wrong with this family? Or is something wrong with me?

The brother is the father the wife is the father's mother and twin's grandmother. Does that even make any sense? Explaining makes it even more confusing than it is.

I have to stick with this family for at least four months. Wish me luck

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Done! My neck hurts. I'll update the next chapter soon. This story in written from Sakura's POV and its AU. If you don't like AU(s), ignore it. Thanks for reading. :) And I changed my pen-name due to some stupid reasons.  
**

_**Genre:**_** Romance, Drama, Suspense and Humor *grins*  
**


	2. Small World

**Chapter Two: Small World**

"So, the brother turned out to be the father, and the mother or the wife turned turned out to be the grandmother and the twins' father's mother? It already sounds so confusing. Oh, and to top it all, you told him he's hot?" Piggy repeated sarcastically.

She gets on my nerves sometimes. I mean always. Why does she have to repeat the same thing over and over again?

"You would have done the same if you were in my place, Pig."

"I have a boyfriend, dear."

I hate her.

"You have a boyfriend, do you? But I don't remember," I said. I'm just gonna play innocent...

"Forehead, are you jealous?"

Did she just ask me that? Oh, she's gonna get it.

"Why would I be_ jealous_?"

"Because you're over _twenty _and still single?"

"Do you know something?"

"What?"

"Girls tend to look their best in front of their boy friends by putting make-up, but I don't wanna do that. It's boring, waste of money and time."

Everyone has gotta agree with me on this. The dating part is easy but the break-up part is a total pain in the ass. You gain weight when you break up. This is a common thing for girls. They pour out their heart by eating junk foods. I love ice-cream by the way.

"Not everyone does that, smarty pants."

"Let me continue. We then gain the weight, why? That's simple, the guy dumps the girl and the girl suffers and pours her heart out on ten pounds of ice-cream."

"I don't do that."

"Ya think?" I folded my arms. She did the same thing when Shikamaru dumped her over Temari.

"Okay, maybe I did. My current boyfriend loves me and we've been dating for more than two years. Those relationships that you're talking about are the..."

"Whatever. I'm happy to be single!"

"Forehead, lower down your voice," Piggy whispered.

That's when I realized that we're in a café.

"Don't mind us. We're just rebellious teens, fighting over cute guys," Ino explained –loudly– to the people glaring at us. Most of the people consisted of couples.

I don't know what to do with this pig. We're in our twenties and she's putting us in the teen's _section_, we're supposed to be in the adult's section.

I wish I could hit her with this doughnut. It wouldn't hurt. I know. I'm just saying. If I remembered correctly, she used the word rebellious and cute guys? Can't she use something more appropriate and suitable?

Both of us gave them our best smile. I bet we looked like weird.

Thankfully, they went back to whatever they were doing.

"Piggy, use something more appropriate next time."

"Then you do wanna be old?"

I slapped my forehead in frustration and it freaking hurts!

"That's not the point! Forget it. It's no use talking to a bird brain."

"And by that you mean...?"

How in the world did I end up with her?

"Ino, where did you get that hairpin? It looks so pretty."

I dodged her question. Why? Because it will take a whole day to explain it to her. But look on the bright-side, I complemented her and she looks really happy about it, and I don't know why she's blushing.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Because this is important," she placed her right hand over the hairpin with a smile on her face.

"Did Sai give it to you?"

She nodded her head in a shy manner.

"I have never seen you like that. Why do you have to fuss over something like that?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"I hate the tone that you're using. It's not just a _thing._ It is very important."

"Why don't you two just get married?"

"I could propose to him, but I'll wait for him to do it."

"Aw~ that's so romantic." Don't miss out...the sarcasm.

"Sarcasm-queen. Forehead, I'm being considerate over here. Look, if I got married soon then that means you'll be lonely, and you'll have no one."

I hate that smirk on her face. I took a sip out of my coffee and ignored her. What does she mean by being _considerate_? She can get married and look after her kids while I stay single. Then she'll come running, saying, "Married life is so hard!"

Hah! I'd love to see that. I folded my arms and gave her a victory smirk. Yes, a V-I-C-T-O-R-Y, victory!

"A victory smirk wouldn't do any good. Find yourself a boyfriend or do you want me to help?"

"Piggy, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm happy being single."

"When was the last time you actually went out on a date?" she asked looking at me straight into the eye.

"I love being single."

"Who was your first kiss?"

"I'm saving it for the one I love."

I made that up. I don't believe in true love and all those crap.

"Are you five years old? Prince-charming, magic mirrors and true love's kiss. That's call the virtual world, honey. Start facing the re-a-li-ty."

"Isn't it fun to live a free life?"

"You call that free?" she asked with her eyebrows slightly raised.

"Can we please stop this conversation here?"

"Sure. Sure."

"Let's talk about something else. You can start."

Idiots first. It's better to let her talk because if I start a conversation, she'll make a huge scene over it. I don't know what to do with this girl.

I don't need to get married and become a mother as I already have a daughter. Who's the daughter? Well, of course, it's the blonde sitting right in front of me.

"What's that hotty's name?"

"Are you talking about the twins' father?"

"Yes, I am. What's his name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Why?"

Ino the pig was typing something on her phone. Is she texting?

"Piggy, who are you texting?"

"I'm Google-ing the name. Look."

She showed me her phone. I almost fell off my seat.

"He's has his own _Wikipedia_. There are a number of pages about him on facebook! He even has a website, of his own, created by his fans! Oh, hell! He's beautiful! He's the heir of the Uchiha Company. Now, I know why he has _Wikipedia_."

"Wait, why are you ogling over a guy when you have someone else in you life?"

"That's another thing. Look at him!"

Piggy's actual –real– personality came into the light. She acts like this when she sees –hot– good looking guys, she goes gu-ga-gu over them.

"How old is he?"

"Forehead, are you into him?" she asked with a devious grin on her face.

"Hell no!" I pushed her face away with my palm.

"Maybe...he adopted those kids."

"It can't be. They are exact copies, same eyes, hair and nose."

"How old do you think he is?"

"He's married, has kids...thirty, thirty plus?"

"He looks like our age, but I have to go with you. He has two five year old-s. So that has to be it!"

A number of things happened yesterday. I'm sure that I won't be able to forget anything. Today's Friday, I thought it would be better to start classes on Monday instead of starting right away –and after everything that happened yesterday.

Monday would be better as I'll have more time to clear my mind. Clear what, you say? Well, I was staring at my students' parent like a piece of meat and he caught me, staring at him. Our eyes met for a second and I thought...WAIT! He's married! What's wrong with me!

Let's get back to Ino the pig.

"Forehead, who's going to pay the bill?"

"You," I said pointing at her.

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Then, I'm gonna tell your mom that you're ditching your work just to spend time in _someone _else's café when you already have a coffee shop of your own."

I can notice the _deviousness _in her voice. The taste of coffee is different. The taste of coffee at our shop tastes plain, simple and has a homely taste –is there such a word? But the taste is different when you go to other coffee shops. You know what I mean? You'll understand only when you have a shop of your own.

"Don't you dare," I glared at her.

"Pay for it and I'll shut my mouth."

"Keep your promise."

"We've done this a number of times. I never break promises."

I hate that smile on her face. I gave in and in the end...I paid the stupid bill. Why did I drink three types of coffee? I should be careful next time. Damn, you Pig!

. . .

After, I got back from my _date _with Ino. I couldn't help myself; I opened my lappie and jumped onto the bed.

I _Googled_ 'Uchiha Sasuke', I don't know what got into me. I downloaded the pictures on my laptop –it use to be my sister's, but that's another thing. There were also pictures of him, shirtless. His fans are amazing! How did they get this?

I'm not gonna download that 'cause I'm not a pervert!

But I did. Download it.

"What am I doing?"

I need to take a cold shower. I did that some minutes ago. It didn't help me at all.

My door flung open, the moment I was just about to download more of his shirtless pics.

"Mom, please knock the freaking' door. Why do you always barge inside my room?" I asked in an annoyed tone as I closed my laptop.

"You used to do the same thing when you were eight."

"I _used _to do that when I was _eight_."

She's really childish sometimes.

"But you shouldn't have barged inside your sister's room."

I can recall what happened when I barged inside my sister's room. Shizu painted my forehead with water color when I was sleeping. It's called revenge not 'barging into someone else' privacy.

"Can you please tell me why you're here?"

"Shizu, will be home any soon. It's better for her to stay at home rather than at the hospital. The hospital food tastes bad and the doctor gave us permission. So, Ken will be staying over with us."

Her boyfriend, my future brother-in-law is staying over with us?

"Can't she just stay there?"

"Sakura, she fractured her leg. It shouldn't be taken lightly," mom replied in her so called 'motherly tone'.

"I know, but wouldn't it be better for her to stay at the hospital?"

"Sakura, don't worry, Jun and I will take care of her. You don't have to do anything, but one thing."

Please don't tell me that I'm in charge of bathroom duties.

"And that is?"

"You have to take care of lunch and dinner. I'll take care of breakfast and the rest."

"Mom, you're the best!" I flung my arms around her.

Mom knows me so well. You guys don't wanna know how hard it is to take care of Shizuko. Back when we were in high-school, she was down with fever. Mom and dad were busy with the shop, so I was in charge of her. She turns into another person when she's not feeling well.

"Where's Jun going to sleep?"

"He can use your dad's room. It's next to your sister's room, so it's better."

"Thank god. I thought you'd tell me to vacant my room."

"I'll never do that, and you watch too many dramas. Stop doing that," she said as she sat beside me, on my bed.

"Is there something else that you want to tell me?"

"Um," she nodded.

My mom's not the silent type, but I knew something was wrong. I placed my head on her shoulder while she stroked my head like she used to.

"What happen? Tell me everything."

"I feel bad that you had to drop out of college."

I looked up at her with a frown on my face. Why does she always bring that up? Even though she keeps on saying that it's her fault. It felt like as if I'm the one who's at fault when I see her face.

"Mom, you don't have to feel bad. It's all in the past. I got a new job as a teacher for four months. I couldn't be happier than that," I said assuring her that everything was okay.

"I'm glad that you're happy. But are you sure that you don't regret it?"

"I don't and I wouldn't. It's boring to study all the time. I love living like this. Can we please talk about something else?"

"Like _boyfriend_?"

Hell...I'm stuck here. Her eyes were twinkling in excitement. How could I say no to that eyes? It's impossible!

I lay back on the bed. This is going to be a long day.

"You're twenty five Sakura."

"I know. So?"

"Let me continue. You're twenty five, your sister's twenty eight and she's getting married in just a few months. All of your friends are in a relationship, don't you feel left out?"

"Kiba's single?"

"I heard he got a girlfriend."

Damn Naruto and his mouth! Why does he have to tell every single person about Kiba's relationship? When Kiba was single I always used him as an excuse from my mom.

"Why's everyone interested in my love life?"

"You can't call it a 'love life' when you don't have anyone to love."

"Mom, I'm not interested."

"Every _single _person says that. But you should at least get married. Oh. That sounds good. Maybe I should set you up with someone!"

"Mom, marriage! Are you serious?! I'm twenty five! Nowadays people get married at forty!"

My mom gasped in a really dramatic way. Marriage is not something to be taken lightly. I can't get married to someone whom I don't know, right away. It'd end up in signing divorce papers.

"Are you thinking about getting married at forty!"

"Instead of living with someone in a loveless marriage, it's better to die _single_."

Mom was looking at me like I said something wrong. That's when I realized that mom and dad met through an arranged marriage. They met each other and fell in love, that's all I know. For further details ask mom.

"You and dad were brought together by fate. Both of you were meant for each other. Come on mom..."

I can't believe, I'm talking about fate here. If Ino was here she'd be laughing her ass off right now.

"There's no use talking to you."

Thank god! Mom finally gave up! Now let me download in peace…I mean sleep in peace…

Mom stood up, to leave. Before she exited the room, she turned towards me and said, "Have you prepared your dress for tomorrow's party?"

"Don't worry, I have it prepared. Now let me sleep."

Mom giggled as she exited the room. Just when I was about to close my eyes, I shot up from the bed.

"Hell! I forgot about Naruto's party!"

I forgot to prepare the dress for tomorrow's party. I ran to my closet and went through it. Finally, I found one but it didn't turn out to be that good. It was all crinkled up.

"I can't wear this thing at that stupid _high-class_ party!"

Naruto's one of my old high school friends, he's like my brother. He's from a well respected family –even though he acts like a clown– and this party is not just an ordinary party. It's his mother's birthday, not his birthday. Mom and I are invited.

That's not the problem here. I, Haruno Sakura, have nothing to wear. I can't go there wearing a pair of floral sandals, skinny jeans and a T-shirt that says, 'SMILE AND BE HAPPY'.

I sat down on my bed and sighed in frustration. I unlocked my dear phone, and checked through my messages.

"Delete. Delete. Delete. Mom?"

I don't remember, getting a text from her. I opened the message and read it, "Check under your bed." I kneeled down and lifted the cover.

A box? I took out the box and sat on my bed with the box on my lap. It's a gift box with a big bow and a tag that says, 'to my Pinky' I smirked when I saw the tag.

"Hell! This is gorgeous!"

I gasped when I opened the box. I didn't take it out of the box, but I knew I didn't need to do that. It was the dress that I've been continuously fan-girling over I ran out of my room.

"Mom, I love you!"

I can easily hear her laughing.

"I love you too! Now go and put it on!"

"Sure!"

. . .

Like I said, I'll never understand rich people.

We are at the party and the smell of cologne sickens me. Mom's with Kushina and I'm with my girlies –Piggy, Tennie and Hina.

Piggy has been taking pictures continuously on her phone. I can understand her. The place looks like a fairy land.

Piggy even teased me, saying that I might meet my _prince charming _here. Tennie and Hinata are talking about something, must be Neji related.

Naruto's somewhere, he hasn't greeted us, not even a 'hello' neither have I seen his face and his stupid grin. Neither have I seen Neji and Shikamaru.

"Forehead, why are you spacing out?" Ino waved her hand in front of my face.

"I'm not spacing out, I'm just thinking."

"Isn't it the same?" Tenten implied.

"Hinata, where's the clown?"

"Clown? Naruto?" Ino asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yes. Who else do you think is a clown?" Tenten replied.

"You," Ino replied sarcastically.

Tenten and Ino always get into fights just like Ino and I. It's really fun, watching them bicker over small things.

"Ha-ha. So funny…Tennie. Hinata, where's your moron?"

Hinata blushed when Ino said –your moron, what is there to blush about? I feel so left out.

"H-He said s-s-someone important is coming o-over."

Isn't she such a cutie? She's the innocent and cute type, but she has a killer body that I'm really jealous about.

"_Someone…_like his ex-girlfriend?" Ino teased the poor girl with her trade-mark evil grin. I slapped my hand on her shoulder. I bet it hurt because I saw her cringe in pain, and she's wearing a back-less dress. Oopsie…

"Stop messing around Piggy."

"I know. I know. I really love messing around with our cute Hyuuga!" she said followed by a pinching session of Hinata's cheek. In short –she's being bullied.

I really don't know what to do with this Pig. Tenten face palmed herself and Hinata took a sip of her wine. No one knows what's going inside that Piggy's mind, no one will ever know and no one would bother to know. She's an alien from another unknown planet. Ignore her.

"Saku, I heard that you're home schooling twins. I heard that the father's quite hot."

I choked, really hard. I thought I might even die on the spot. Hinata patted my back, I bet people are watching. I'm making a scene at someone else' party.

"Do you have a crush on their father?"

I choked even harder.

"She does," Ino added.

I'm going to roast that Pig!

"She does?"

"She does. I went through her phone and she has downloaded pictures of him on her phone. Isn't our Forehead cute?"

When I recovered, I thanked Hinata for being helpful, and returned to the two who made me choke to death!

"When did you go through my phone!"

"Curiosity killed the cat!"

"Pig!"

"You aren't denying it. So, does that mean, you really downloaded pictures of him on your phone! Where did you get those pics?"

"She _Googled_ it."

"Pig!"

Why does she keep on answering everything for me!

"What? I'm telling the truth. And I think…I also found some pictures of him shirtless on your phone! I didn't know that you're a closet pervert!"

Should I roast, make a stew or BBQ the Pig?

"Shut up! You shouldn't go through someone else' phone without their permission, and lower down your voice...please," I muttered the last part.

"Sak's right Ino, you shouldn't go through someone else' phone without their permission..."

I love Tenten, she so understanding. Ino pouted in defeat..

"But it's a good thing that you went through her phone. We finally found out that she has a crush on someone. Having a crush on someone is not a crime. Sak, as long as you don't turn your crush into 'love' it's okay 'cause he's married and to top it all he's a father of two kids. I know that you're smarter than us. So we don't have to worry."

I frowned a bit, but Tenten was right, I shouldn't go further with this silly crush. I shouldn't be doing this as he's married and I'm just someone, who's single and free! I need to be happy, I'm happy being single. But their father's so irresistible, his face... WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

"Forehead, are you thinking about him?"

"N-N-No!"

Why did I stutter?

"Aw~ look, you're stuttering! That's new, and you look so cute!"

I can't believe that Piggy just said that I'm cute. I don't even fit into that category.

"S-Sakura-chan, you l-look so cute."

"I agree. Why don't you ditch your old self and become a cute-stuttering-fluffy-blushing-queen!"

I banged myself on the table closest to me.

"Your forehead will get bigger, Forehead," Ino said with a smirk on her face.

"Ino the Pig, please shut up."

Both of us were in a deep glaring contest.

We didn't know that the dumb blonde –not the Pig– arrived; Neji, Sai and Shikamaru were with him, so I guess the _great _three are here. Now I'll be left out. Neji and Tenten, Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari –I didn't see her though– and lastly me and me.

I didn't even bother to turn towards them as I was still busy, glaring the Pig.

"Sak..."

"I'm busy."

Ino isn't one to give up so am I! The best thing to do is ignore everyone at the moment.

"Will you two please turn this way?"

"We're busy!" both of us replied in synchronization.

"Geez... Ino, Sai's flirting with another girl!"

"Where?!"

And I won!

When she turned around, she found Sai standing oh-so-innocently with that silly –fake– smile of his. Sai never flirts with woman. Tennie's just messing with the Pig, but the pig was too dumb that she believed what she said.

I took a sip of water…why's Ino silent, all of a sudden?

Naruto cleared his throat and said, "this is my old friend Uchiha Sasuke a.k.a. Teme."

I spat out the water that I was drinking, choking really hard. I've choked enough for today.

"Hn."

All of their eyes were on me. Crap. Hinata –my savior – helped me by patting my back. "Are you alright?" she asked with her angelic voice. "I'm fine thank you."

I bet my face is red with tears brimming my eyes. Why does this have to happen now all of a sudden? I turned my attention to the Uchiha, standing there next to Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Do I look like I'm alright? Continue," I glared at him and waved my hand –telling him to continue.

I turned to look at Ino and Tenten's face, their eyes never moved from the Uchiha.

Naruto scratched his head followed by his signature grin and said, "He doesn't talk much as he's got a pole up his ass."

"I think he does, judging by the way he talks and acts," I thought...everyone's eyes were back on me, "did I say that aloud?"

"You did," Tenten, Naruto and Ino replied in synchronization.

"I know him. We're really close so I can say that!" did I just say that? I, Sakura Haruno just told everyone that the Uchiha and I are close, when we've met only once! He might think that I'm one of his obsessed fan girls.

Nothing has been going smoothly ever since he appeared in my life.

"Sakura-chan, how did you know Teme?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the support everyone! I'm still finding it hard to write stories, ugh! Now back to the story, sorry for the late update. I'll check chapter one and two again when I get the right time **–extra classes are killing me.** Have a nice day everyone, oyasumi! **


End file.
